


140: "Now let's just agree to say 'I'm sorry' on three." - "Now I'm just disappointed in both of us."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [140]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Dreamies Tattoo, First Tattoo, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Multi, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	140: "Now let's just agree to say 'I'm sorry' on three." - "Now I'm just disappointed in both of us."

**140: "Now let's just agree to say 'I'm sorry' on three." - "Now I'm just disappointed in both of us."**

* * *

"You are a fucking idiot," Yuta announced as he opened the door to the dorm revealing Doyoung who was sending an pouty Jeno off to his room. Doyoung immediately turned his attention to Jaehyun arms crossed over his chest and full on glare ready.

"Okay we can fix this." Jaehyun argued stopping Doyoung from opening his mouth to rip him a new one. "I only did it because Jeno asked me and you know how hard it is to say no once he pouts at you. Let's just put this behind us and forgive each other already. Now let's just agree to say 'I'm sorry' on three." Jaehyun ignored the snort coming from Johnny as he grabbed Doyoung's hands in between his own, "Okay. One, two and three." Jaehyun was met with silence and another glare "Now I'm just disappointed in both of us."

"You took our baby-" "You do know Jeno isn't your child?" Yuta announced as he walked past the couple with sandwich joining Sicheng on the couch watching the scene unfold. "As I was saying. You took our baby and helped him get a tattoo! A tattoo! Which is permanent! You have tainted out baby for the rest of his life!" Doyoung hissed.

"He's nineteen! He was going to get the tattoo anyway beside he's dating Renjun and Jaemin so I doubt Jeno been pure since then."

"Don't take shit about my Injunnie!" Sicheng hissed.

"Renjun is not your child! Beside all of the Dreamies got the tattoo including Jisung because Johnny signed the consort form for him." Jaehyun argued.

"See Doyoung- wait what! Johnny Seo!" Taeyong screamed.


End file.
